Villains Wiki talk:Pure Evil
Evil vs. Evil? There are some characters who are pure evil and still qualify even after killing another character who is also evil, so Pure Evil can still meet criteria from Evil vs. Evil. 22:23, March 1, 2018 (UTC) New special categories that can apply to PE's? Whoever's in charge of the Pure Evil criteria, can you add "Predator" to the special cases that can apply? Because most predators like Sharptooth from The Land Before Time eats other animals to survive, as is the case with certain animals in real life, which would otherwise make them Amoral. However, in the case of Dag from Barnyard, not only does he need food to survive, but he tortures his prey before killing them, similar to that of a serial killer. Trent Morrison (talk) 17:56, March 6, 2018 (UTC)Trent Morrison Add more special cases that can qualify? Some dimwits, cowards and even weaklings can be Pure Evil, because what if they meet all the criteria, but the dimwits are too stupid to control themselves, nor care what happens to anyone? Cowards? Usually, the villain commits terrible acts with no fear, but some like It (Stephen King) normally goes after kids because they don't know any better than adults. Also, Lord Voldemort suffers from thanatophobia, (Fear of death) which is otherwise a natural and understandable fear, but his solution is to create horcruxes to make himself immortal. And normally, a Pure Evil villain would be too powerful that people would be afraid of the character, but some are actually weak and require a source of power to help them. (No offence, Infinite, but you need to keep your little "I AM NOT WEAK!!" temper tantrum under control.) Trent Morrison (talk) 09:48, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :There are also Pawns that may or may not qualify to be Purely Evil, who knows. 17:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :: No, being a dimwit, coward, or a weakling does not influence how evil a villain can be. It does not take a genius to be pure evil, neither does it take someone who is brave or strong to qualify either. These are not special cases. Also, being a pawn is not a special case either since that does not affect how evil a villain can be. Special cases are categories that can also be disqualifying factors or unique factors but unlike the ones that cannot apply there are special rules to them that can allow them to qualify. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 18:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Makuta Teridax is a perfect example of being both a Pawn and Pure Evil, as pawns are not disqualified as they can go both rogue and still be able to become Purely Evil, depending on the outcome. 23:11, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Complete counterpart please Complete counterpart... http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Wiki:Pure_Good Special apply for Pure Evil stuff... * Damned Souls/Condemned Souls - PE villains would see fit because they will never have the souls saved anymore. PEs being undead or demon are not Damned souls. * Masters of Horrors. * Deceased - like PE villians who have "died in disgrace". Good example is Lord Voldemort and Judge Claude Frollo and Darth Sidious. Eeeek8 (talk) 01:04, May 6, 2018 (UTC) @Eeeek8 I'm sorry but Pure Evil villains will DEFINATELY be Damned to Hell for eternity, even if they ARE undead. There is nothing "special" about villains dying and/or being sent to hell. Here's some criteria that should be added: Villains who were merely called "Pure Evil" as an insult (E.g. Mr. McGregor) do not necessarily count. Trent Morrison (talk) 12:48, June 16, 2018 (UTC) "Following Orders" *If they only did something bad out of "simply following orders", then the villain should still qualify as Pure if they feel absolutely no qualms to commit the bad things, feel no remorse, and meet all criteria. *Likewise, also meeting all criteria, if they do something good out of following orders and there is truly no other option, then they must feel no willingness and feel bad thoughts on the said action. LinkGanonSlayer (talk) 21:56, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Also regarding the Neutral ALignment in LAW vs Chaos *Like with Lawful Neutral and Chaotic Neutral, Pure Evil cannot qualify as True Neutral; the type of Pure Evil that falls under the Neutral Alignment goes under Neutral Evil. LinkGanonSlayer (talk) 03:51, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Committing evil acts in Virtual environments A villain should still qualify as Pure from committing atrocities in virtual realities(games, simulators, etc) if they truly intend to do the bad things as if they were to commit them IRL, along with also having the same intent to / lack of remorse from if they were to actually commit genuine atrocities IRL, and meet all criteria. LinkGanonSlayer (talk) 15:22, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Wrestlers & Pawns Can we add special cases such as Pawns and Wrestlers? Pawns are still able to become Pure Evil and Wrestlers are basically two sides of the coin. Fictional wrestlers can be Pure Evil whereas real-life wrestlers do not. 04:31, August 13, 2019 (UTC)